1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a staple remover, and more particularly to a staple remover having a pair of parallely disposed teeth in a lever.
2. Description of Related Art
The staples have been around for many years and are utilized to secure papers or other materials in a manner that they are not easily detachable from each other. Sometimes, the staples must be removed and disengaged from the papers to separate them into individual pieces for purposes of copying or distributing. One such device which has been utilized to remove staples is a conventional staple remover which has a pair of levers pivotally connected at one end and spring biased such that the levers are held in an open position with their opposite ends away from one another. The levers of the staple remover have at their proximal ends, wedging elements in a form of two projections facing the opposite lever.
While various staple removers have been disclosed in the art, the removal of staples from an object such as a plurality of sheets of paper is not always easily accomplished. In order to work effectively, the wedging elements of the staple removers require the legs of the staple to be unbent and released almost simultaneously from the object. This sometimes require equal pressure to be applied on both levers of the staple remover. Unfortunately, sometimes staples may not be completely released from the paper by the conventional staple remover. For example, one leg of the staple may remain in the paper while the free leg slips out of the grasp of the staple remover. In such an event, the full removal of the staple usually requires manually bending, pulling and twisting on the staple with fingers.
In addition, the staples removed by the conventional staple remover usually do not remain thereon and are prone to falling from the staple remover and onto the floor or into copy machines. When the loose staples are picked up by moving parts of copy machines or vacuums cleaners, substantial and costly damage may result.
Moreover, when removing a plurality of staples from an object, the removed staples remaining on the lever of the staple remover sometime hinders the staple remover from operating correctly. As a result, the user must manual remove the staples from the staple remover making the task more cumbersome and time consuming.